Great Migration
The '''Great Migration' refers to a mass flight of Necropolis ghouls in the wake of the retaliatory attack by the Unity, following the death of Harry and his garrison at the hands of the Vault Dweller.Fallout Bible 4: "I am wrong. Most ghouls were forced to leave Necropolis, leading to the Great Migration across the wastes." Background Although ghouls have already traveled across the wasteland in limited numbers in the early 22nd century, the Great Migration occurred after 2162, leading to the previously concentrated population spreading out across New California and joining with other scattered ghoul individuals and small communities.Fallout Bible 0: "Ghouls still have the human need to expand and move on - and in the 80+ years between Fallout 1 and 2, the ghouls spread out from Necropolis in all directions... and some had even left before the events in Fallout 1." The Migration was triggered by the Vault Dweller's arrival in the Necropolis. Spotted by Unity spies, the Vault Dweller killed Harry and his team in order to secure the water chip, which resulted in the mutants retaliating against the Necropolis. Possessing the advantage of firepower and mobility, thanks to steam trucks they created, the Unity easily defeated the ghouls. It was a slaughter: The mutants' standing orders considered them expendable in the pursuit of any pure strain humans in Necropolis, and especially the Vault Dweller.Vault Dweller's memoirs: "On my way, I took a detour and stopped by Necropolis in order to see some old friends. Unfortunately, that place was now truly the city of the dead. All the ghouls had been slaughtered. Large mutants roamed the streets. I found one survivor who told me that the mutants had attacked shortly after I had left. Before he died, the ghoul told me that the mutants were looking for pure strain humans, and one in particular. The ghoul's description of the mutants' special target fit me perfectly. It was with a heavy heart and a cold burning on my soul that I continued on to Boneyard." The few ghoul survivors who did not flee the ruined city when the mutants arrived evaded the mutants by hiding. The sewers were a particularly good hideout until the mutants left.The Vault Dweller: "{109}{}{Now, tell me what happened here.}" Ghoul refugee: "{115}{}{The super mutants attacked. We were slaughtered. They had guns and bombs, even some steam trucks. They killed my friends. The mutants just butchered us.}" The Vault Dweller: "{117}{}{How did you survive?}" The Ghoul refugee: "{133}{}{I hid until most of the mutants left.}" The Vault Dweller: "{118}{}{Do you know why?}" The Ghoul refugee: "{122}{}{I heard they was pissed that some human killed their men here.}" The Vault Dweller: "{123}{}{Oh, uh, anything else?}" Ghoul refugee: "{128}{}{I heard some of the sewer ghouls might have survived, but I don't like it down there.}" (GHREFUGE.MSG) Outcome The flight resulted in ghouls scattering across New California. Major populations settled in Dayglow, Gecko, and Broken Hills. Ironically, the Great Migration allowed ghouls to thrive, with Dayglow eventually admitted into the New California Republic as a founding state, mutant protection laws passed in the early 23rd century, and ghouls serving in the New California Republic Rangers.Fallout Bible 6Ranger station Echo Appearances The Great Migration is mentioned only in Fallout Bible, but its outcome can be seen in Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Ghouls Category:Fallout setting